


Fashion Statements

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Coming In Pants, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Barson, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminism, Feminist Icon, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Rafael is Not Subtle, Sorry Not Sorry, mentions of depression, slightly AU, stolen clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Five times Rafael steals Liv's clothes, and one time she does *something* about it (ie she makes him pay)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Fashion Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me where this came from. It's ridiculous. Rafael is ridiculous. I hope it's enjoyable.

Liv didn’t even notice at first. In fact, she made it through breakfast without realizing. It wasn’t until Rafael was lounging on the couch, a book in his hands, his third cup of coffee on the table next to him as he settled in cozily, that she saw his pants. Well….actually they were her pants, but he was wearing them. They were oversized, but definitely tight around his thighs and butt,  _ Siena College _ written down the leg in green and yellow letters. 

Her pants had been on the floor in a pile with his from the previous night’s drunken journey to the bed. His mouth had been hot as he made his way across her neck, sucking skin between his teeth just long enough that it would be discolored for the night, but not long enough to leave a lasting mark. She felt warm thinking about his big hands pushing the sweats off her hips and skillfully trailing over her bared legs. 

He had been more drunk than she was, but there was no doubt that they had both had too much, and thinking back on it had Liv feeling hot and bothered. He made her feel that way. There was something about him wearing her pants that made it worse. She wanted to say something, but she almost didn’t want him to take the pants off. She took a seat beside him on the couch. “Rafa,” she said softly, glancing at him. “Would you get me a cup of coffee?” He glanced at her, brows furrowed, surely wondering why she was asking him to do it for her, but he was kind and attentive, and he would usually do as she asked if he was in a good mood. He sat up, kissing her cheek before walking towards the kitchen, and Liv let herself stare at his ass as he walked away. He definitely needed to take off her pants.

…………………………

Liv had just gotten out of the shower. She was tired and ready for bed. Rafael had been in the bedroom for awhile, but she was pretty sure he was doing something on the computer for work. She was comfortable and in her pajamas, ready to read a few pages of a book before she let herself fall asleep. 

When she walked into the bedroom, she was met with the pleasant sight of her boyfriend stretched out on his stomach as he clicked away on the computer. He was wearing an obscenely right pair of boxer briefs, what had to be his tightest pair, and a tee shirt that was riding up his back. She settled beside him on the bed, reaching over and rubbing her hand over his bare back. 

“Hi,” he said softly, smiling warmly as he turned towards her. 

“Hi,” she said, trying to figure out why the shirt looked so tight on his shoulders and why he might be wearing the tightest clothes he owned. 

In the end, it was the tag sticking out of the back that gave it away. Rafael Barba was wearing her clothes. Again. It was an old tee shirt that she hadn’t worn in awhile. He had to have dug through the drawers to find it. “Honey, do you need laundry done?” She asked, trying to sound casual about it. Was he out of clothing? 

His broad chest and shoulders looked like they might burst the shirt, his nipples clearly pushing at the fabric. It was too short and his lower belly and back were visible, giving her a nice patch of skin before the waistband of his underwear began. His underwear looked like it might burst as well, tightly hugging the curve of his ass, but stopping not long afterwards at his upper thighs. 

“I’m good,” he said softly, smiling at her again. He turned back toward his work, and Liv’s eyes narrowed. He was laying there, his legs bent at the knees, feet in the air as he answered what appeared to be emails. He was up to something, but she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly his goal was in stealing her clothes. She fingered the hem of her shirt that he was wearing, and he hummed happily as she touched his bare skin. She smacked his ass, confident that he deserved it (and that he wouldn’t complain), and he wiggled in response. His cheeks always made a nice handful so she allowed herself to squeeze the one closest to her, earning a soft sound from him before she turned over and turned off the lamp beside her, settling in for the night. She heard Rafael shut his laptop and then she felt him pressed against her back. He kissed the side of her neck. She felt his hand under her shirt. 

“I’m going to sleep,” she told him. He hummed in assent, kissing her skin once more before settling down. 

………………………………..

Liv didn’t want to get out of the bath, but the water was cooling. She was so comfortable in Rafael’s arms though, leaned into him, eyes closed. He’d spent the better part of their bath running his hands over her skin, and she never wanted to go anywhere else. He was nosing his way around her hair to nuzzle her neck, and he kissed her. “It’s getting kinda chilly in here,” he whispered. She sighed, but she nodded, putting a hand on the side of the tub and pushing herself up. Rafael followed, handing her a towel before wrapping one around his own waist. He leaned in for a soft kiss then, going to the bedroom while she worked on drying her hair. When she finally made it to the bedroom, he wasn’t there. 

Liv looked in the closet for her robe, not in the mood to wear real clothing. He looked through her closet, but it curiously wasn’t in there. She thought about getting Rafael’s robe from the closet, but it was so big on her. Instead, she settled on a comfortable teeshirt and a pair of ratty shorts. Once she was dressed, she went looking for Rafael, stopping short when she made it into the living room. He was on the couch, sitting comfortably on the couch, wearing her robe. The black looked good against his tan skin, grey and white flowers across the material. 

“Rafa,” she said. He looked at her with a smile. His legs were spread fairly wide, the material covering very little of his skin. He definitely wasn’t wearing anything under it. She crossed her arms over her chest, and he pouted at her, his green eyes big. 

“Come on,” he whispered, “Come here.” Liv couldn’t resist more soft cuddles after the bliss of their bath, but she wanted answers. Why was he wearing her robe? He had his own. She settled down beside him, moving closer and pulling him closer as well. She was comfortable with her hand resting on his belly over the smooth material of her robe. She fingered the tie, considering taking it off of him all together. 

“Why are you wearing my robe?” she murmured. He turned to kiss her in lieu of an answer, and she let him get away with it very briefly, but then, she pulled back again. “Rafa,” she said, her voice getting more serious.

“I plead the fifth,” he murmured, leaning in again. “It’s my constitutional right,” he added after another kiss. 

“Mmm, your constitutional right, huh? I might just have to take you into custody then,” she teased, fingers curling into his side. He jerked, laughing. 

“Cuff me, officer,” he said holding his arms out. 

“That’s Captain to you, sir,” Liv said, poking him in the sternum. “And don’t you tempt me.” He couldn’t help but smile, and Liv found herself kissing his jaw. 

“I like tempting you though,” he teased. Liv rolled her eyes.

“I know you do,” she whispered, letting him convince her to kiss him again. He had a big hand curled around her side, keeping her close. Liv tucked herself against his chest, breathing in the scent of his clean skin and gently stroking her fingers up and down his chest. He kissed her hair, and she was content to sit there with him, on the couch, so close that she could feel his every breath and hear his heart beat even if he was wearing her robe. 

……………………………….

Liv was tired and hungry, but somehow, she was home before Rafael. She rarely made it home first due to his lenient class schedules, but she knew he had a big paper due soon, so she wouldn't be surprised if he had been caught up helping a student during office hours. She was sick of take out, so she poured herself a glass of cab, looking through the fridge to see if she had adequate ingredients to make dinner. 

There wasn’t much in the way of vegetables, and in a way, she wasn’t that surprised. They’d both been busy lately, and grocery shopping sometimes fell to the back burner. She sighed, leaning back against the counter when she heard the door open. The first thing she saw was Rafael’s ruffled hair, and her heart swelled. Sometimes his beauty floored her. She could look at him for hours. 

He had greying stubble across his jaw, and she thought about how it would feel when she kissed him. The third thing she saw was the two paper bags full of groceries that were balanced in his arms. “I bring food,” he said. “Sorry I’m late. I had a student who needed a little bit of help.” 

“How did you read my mind?” she whispered. “Come here.” He kissed her before setting the bags down, and she admired his soft sweater. He was wearing a burgundy cardigan. She had always enjoyed the way he looked in sweaters; he was warm and cozy and domestic. She was sure she’d never seen him in this cardigan before though, and that thought made it click. It was hers. 

“What are you hungry for?” he asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. “I have some chicken. I could make us dinner. Rice, beans.” 

“Okay,” Liv said. She needed a moment anyways. She headed to the bar, sitting down and sipping her wine as she watched him prep the food. He pushed the sleeves of her sweater up his arms, and she wondered how he’d managed to squeeze himself into it. He looked so delectably cozy and warm, and she hated him for it. 

He was moving across the kitchen with ease, dancing and shimmying. His hips were swaying, and Liv wanted to sock him right in the face. There were other things that she wanted to do to him, but she was trying not to focus on those. She stood, approaching him, and he turned into her arms. She wrapped them around him, kissing his neck and shoulders as she held him close. “How was work?” he asked. 

“Long,” she said. “I’m tired. How was class?” 

“Good. I think I’m boring them to death sometimes, but most of them laugh at my dumb jokes at least,” he said. “And it’s a fresh start. None of them say anything about…” he quieted for a moment, and she knew he was thinking about everything that had transpired in the past year or so. “They don’t look at me the way other people do.” 

She squeezed him encouragingly. “Want a scotch?” she asked softly, tempted to get him drunk and interrogate him. “Did they like your sweater today?” she asked softly. 

“Oh this old thing?” he asked, flashing her a smirk. 

“You know it’s illegal to break into your girlfriend’s dresser,” Liv said softly. 

“It is? How could they forget to tell me that in Law school?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Besides, this is yours? I had no idea.” Liv’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say a word more on the subject. “I would think the dresser would be a misdemeanor anyways,” he added, and she glared. “Closet is more of a felony. But I found this just laying around.” 

Liv let herself relax against him, letting his humor and his soft warmth wash away the stress from the day. Even when he was being insufferable, he was a relief. “Sit down, mi amor,” he whispered. “I’ll have dinner for you and then we can get in bed or watch a movie. I’ve got you.” He always knew just what to say after a rough day. 

……………………………

Liv was on the couch, contemplating a nap. It was Sunday, her day off, and she was making the most of her chance to relax. She had considered the merits of leaving the apartment, but Rafael was grading papers, and she knew he had a lot left. He’d been holed up in the spare bedroom that he used as an office occasionally since the morning. 

She pushed herself up to her feet, maybe she could talk him into a break and nap together. The door was cracked, so she pushed it open without knocking. He was bent over the desk, writing all over a paper with a red pen while he shook his head. 

The first thing she noticed was his soft, disheveled, ungelled and fluffy hair. She loved it when he left it that way. The next thing she saw was his sweatshirt. It said NYPD, and she’d recognize it anywhere. It was hers, of course. She slid up behind him, draping her arms around his neck as she admired the way he looked in a sweatshirt that had her last name on the back. “Benson, huh? Did you change your name?” 

“Mhmm, Rafael Benson, that’s me,” he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She kissed his cheek. 

“That one was definitely in the closet, Mr. felony,” Liv said. He snorted, looking up from his paper before turning to kiss her. 

“It’s so cozy though,” he whispered. “And it smells like you.” Liv knew it had to be more than that, but she didn’t push him because he looked tired and genuinely warm and content in the sweatshirt. 

“You’d really change your name to Benson?” She asked softly, mostly meaning it as a joke, but he gave her a soft smile. 

“If you asked,” he murmured. She felt her chest swelling with warmth and love. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered. There was something in his eyes that worried her. She rubbed his neck gently. 

“Yeah, I will be. Eventually,” he said softly. 

“Did someone say something?” She asked him softly, making him look at her. He let out a sigh, nodding. 

“I had a student transfer from my class and he told me that was why,” he said softly. She could see him struggling with the guilt still, and she squeezed him close. 

“Well,” she said. “Since you’re currently under arrest, I think I’ll sentence you to a nap with your girlfriend.” He let out a soft laugh, not putting up a fight as she pulled him to his feet. “Come on.” He followed her to the bedroom, and he let her be the big spoon, holding him close and kissing the back of his neck until he fell asleep. She wasn’t far behind.

………………………….

Liv knew that Rafael was home, but she wasn’t sure exactly where he was. She was a little bit concerned about him. He’d been mopey and obviously upset since a student had left his class over Barba’s involvement in Drew Householder's death, and he was trying to hide how upset he was, likely not wanting to worry her, but she was worried all the same. He’d slept nearly all day on his day off, a sure sign that he was starting a downhill spiral. 

She took her jacket off, hanging it by the door as she decided to settle in on the couch. Her plan was to call in his favorite delivery and see if she could provide him some comfort or at least a distraction. She would encourage him again to take his antidepressants that were sitting untouched in the cabinet. She just hoped they could turn this around before he was in a hole that was too hard to claw back out of. 

She was just about to call in dinner when she heard his footsteps. She smiled when she first saw his face, but her mouth quickly fell open in shock. His legs were encased in slick black fabric that hugged every curve and angle of his body. Her eyes were likely bugging out; he was wearing a pair of her leggings. He walked past her, nonchalantly. “Hi,” he said, seeming far too cheerful. She couldn’t say that she wasn’t relieved to see him acting like himself, but she was still trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

He walked in front of her, suddenly bending over, and she shifted on the couch, the warmth in her belly growing as she saw the fabric pull tight over his ass. Her pants were too small for him to begin with, but the fact that he’d picked skin tight leggings left absolutely nothing up to the imagination. When he looked at her next, he waggled his eyebrows, and she was ready to punch him. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he whispered, looking at her smugly. He made a show of looking at his hands before rubbing them over the fabric like they were dirty, taking any opportunity he had to bend or flex his legs. “Don’t you like them?” he asked. “Do you want to go for a walk in the park?” 

“In those?” she asked. “You’ll be arrested for indecent exposure. Oh how the mighty have fallen.” He laughed. 

“The newspapers sure would eat that up. Former SVU ADA nabbed for indecent exposure,” he said. 

“Take those off,” she said. “This is ridiculous.”

“Come do it for me,” he said, plopping down on the couch and crossing his legs. She knew he was trying for a reaction, but she was done with his antics. He’d been trying this for weeks now, and she was going to give him what he was asking for. She stood, hauling him up to his feet and taking a step into his space, and she saw his throat bob as he swallowed heavily. 

“You’d better take those off if you don’t want to be handcuffed to my bed for the rest of the evening,” she whispered. His eyes went wide, nostrils flaring, but after taking a second to compose himself, he flashed her a smirk once more. 

“You want me to take these off?” he whispered. Liv’s eyes narrowed, and she grabbed for him, spinning him around and pulling one arm behind his back. She had a hand at his low back, pushing as she marched him down the hallway toward the bedroom. He was mostly pliant, only resisting minimally, just enough to continue along with the game they were playing. 

He let her shove him onto the bed face first, and she pressed herself up against his back and pushed her pelvis against his ass, pinning him to the edge. “Interesting interrogation tactics,” he mumbled, and she shook her head at him, tempted to yank the pants down right then. She squeezed his hips, letting herself feel him up. He made little hitching movements with his hips when she squeezed his ass. She reached up, yanking his shirt up and off of his body before smacking his ass. “Get up on the bed,” she said, pushing away from him to retrieve the handcuffs from her jacket. He was settled against the pillows when she came back his chest and stomach slightly flushed. She crawled on the bed between his legs, kissing his sternum before looking at him seriously. 

“You’re okay with these?” she asked softly, holding up the cuffs from her finger. He nodded. “Can you say it out loud?” 

“I’m fine if you use the cuffs,” he confirmed for her, leaning forward to give her a kiss, but she turned her head. 

“Nuh uh, mister, you made your own bed,” she said, grabbing a wrist and closing a cuff around it. She threaded it through the headboard, cuffing his other wrist, and Rafael shifted on the bed. She shrugged her blazed off, throwing it beside the bed, removing her shirt next before moving to settle right in his lap. He let out a breathy noise, his hips jerking against her. After a moment, she decided she wanted her pants off too. He was staring as she straddled him, settling her full weight onto his erection. She was almost sure he was wearing no underwear beneath the leggings. 

His face was turning a little bit red, his breathing growing a little faster. “You’re gorgeous,” he said softly. 

“Mmm, flattery won’t get you anywhere now, babe,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss his chest again. “I think you owe me.” 

“I do?” he whispered, quirking an eyebrow. “Do your worst.”

“You’re a little thief,” Liv murmured, stripping her underwear off before crawling up to his face. She met his eyes, and he nodded slightly. She planted her knees between his head and his arms, her shins laying over top of his shoulders. She pushed his hair around for a few moments before settling down against his waiting mouth. She moaned softly at the first touch of his hot tongue. He knew just how to make her squirm, and she let him work at first, rocking against him slowly. The pleasure was coiling in her belly making her dizzy with arousal, so she grabbed onto his hair more firmly with one hand, reaching for the top of the headboard to balance with the other and she let herself grind. She was usually more gentle, but she knew he didn’t mind a little aggression, and he knew to tap the headboard if he needed a breather or to stop. He was restless, sucking and flattening his tongue for her to work herself against. “Jesus,” she gasped. “Rafa, baby, that’s so good.” 

He hummed against her, and her eyes fluttered shut. She didn’t last long, easing off of him, her chest heaving. He was gasping as he laid there, his body flushed a lovely red, and now that he’d taken care of her, she had plans for him. 

She straddled him once more, and he strained against her. She ground against him, hard, and he gasped, letting his head fall back beautifully against the white pillow. “You have been a pain in my ass,” Liv told him, and he looked at her, eyes gleaming with amusement. His face was shiny and damp, cheeks reddened, body straining as she pushed him to his limit. 

“God, Liv,” he gasped. “I--I’m getting close.” 

“Already?” she teased, lifting off of him and sliding down his body. She ran her hands over the sleek fabric that covered his legs before letting her warm breath billow over his crotch. He made a soft noise. Pulling him into her mouth, fabric and all earned her a beautiful noise from his throat, and she sucked, hard. He jerked forward, heels digging into the bed, but she braced her forearm across his lower belly, pinning him down as she continued to torture him. He moaned softly. 

“Liv, please, Jesus,” he whispered. 

“You better not,” she said. “Or you’re gonna be sorry, mister.” 

“Fuuuck,” he whispered. 

“You look so pretty in these,” she told him. “They look good on your legs. I don’t think I want to take them off.” 

“Liv,” he gasped. “That’s not fair.” 

“Who said anything about fair,” she teased, reaching down to rub him while she talked. 

“Do I get to come at all?” he asked softly, gasping as she squeezed. She rubbed her thumb over the slick head that was leaving quite the wet spot on her pants.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure yet,” she said. He let out a tortured noise. “Convince me.” 

“Please, Liv, come on, I’ll do whatever you want. Anything. It’s yours,” he said, and she was surprised at how quickly he would beg. Usually, it took longer. 

“Anything?” she asked, dragging a finger down his clothed and swollen shaft. He nodded, letting out a whimper. “Okay.” She took him back into her mouth, sucking hard and fast, and he bucked again, shuddering finally as he ruined her pants. She loved the noises he made. He was slumped then, his eyes closed, and she was very happy with her work. 

He shifted, peering at her with soft eyes. He almost looked drunk. She patted his leg. “I’ll be back,” she said, and he nodded, settling into the pillows the best he could with his arms still restrained. She retrieved a water bottle from the fridge, and she found a protein bar for him to eat before she returned to the bed, straddling his chest and rubbing her hands over his skin. “You doing okay?” He nodded. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He glanced up at the cuffs, and she gently stroked his cheek. 

“Not yet. I’m not quite finished,” Liv told him. He swallowed, watching her carefully. “You said anything I wanted,” she reminded him. He knew he could tell her if he really wanted to stop, and he knew she’d oblige immediately, but she felt the need to remind him. “You know you can tap out if you need.” He nodded in affirmation. “Now, drink this water for me, and I want you to eat half of this.” 

He was obedient, slowly finishing his water and eating the granola bar. Liv cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. “Would you take the pants off of me?” he finally asked softly. She laughed, but nodded. He didn’t need the pants for her to have her way with him the way she had planned. She sat beside him, dragging them down his hips slowly and then down his legs and off. 

He sighed in relief and she laughed again. “You are sticky.” she said, glancing at him. “How are your shoulders.” 

“Fine,” he said softly. “I might need some ibuprofen when we’re done.” 

“Okay,” Liv said, patting his leg. She glanced at the clock. It had been maybe twenty minutes, approaching a half hour, and she looked back to his naked body. He usually took an hour if not more to go again, more if they were drinking, but she was going to push his limits. She knew he was probably still sensitive especially after she’d left him in those soaking wet pants with no reprieve from the stimulation the wet material provided. 

She reached for him, and he flinched, but then he settled down, realizing and accepting his fate. She started stroking him, and he hissed, his thighs flexing as she worked him. “L-Liv, I don’t know if I caaaan,” he said, gasping as she thumbed his sensitive head. 

“You can,” she assured him, not letting up. She wasn’t making much progress with her hand though, so she paused, and he relaxed, breathing heavily as she reached for the bedside drawer, rummaging through it. She showed him the bottle of lube when she pulled it out, and he let out a noise of arousal. “Yes?” she asked. He nodded once. “Feet flat on the bed.” He shifted, doing as she said, and she squirted some of the slippery liquid over her fingers, trying to warm it so it wouldn’t be such a shock. She did have to say though that she enjoyed the way he would clench sometimes when it was cold. She didn’t tease him much, slipping first one finger in and then pushing a second one in alongside the first. Two was often a bit of a stretch for him, enough to be uncomfortable briefly, so she rubbed his thigh gently. He wasn’t complaining though. She found his prostate with ease, rubbing in little circles, and he moaned, toes flexing as he threw his head back. 

His hand was curled tight around the chain that connected the cuffs together, and his other hand was clutching at the headboard as he tried to hold still. Liv was tireless in her efforts, and he could barely breathe. Finally, he started to twitch and harden, and Liv smiled, satisfied with her efforts. She worked him until he was half hard, gently pulling her fingers out of him and moving to straddle him, positioning his erection so she could sink down on it. He yanked at the cuffs, gasping and sucking in breath desperately. She touched his cheek, focusing his gaze on her. “Okay?” she asked gently, and he nodded. 

“It’s just...it’s a lot,” he whispered, his voice raspy. 

“Say if it’s too much,” she told him. He nodded, but she saw the set in his jaw. He wanted to take whatever she was dishing out. She balanced herself using his shoulders and started a brutal pace. She wanted to come again at least once more before she let him off the hook. He was clutching desperately at the cuffs, hips rising from the bed every time she moved. His back was arching, his body seemingly unsure if it wanted more or less stimulation. She knew he was feeling a lot all at once, but that was all part of the fun as long as he told her if it was going too far. 

From experience, Liv knew how to use his body efficiently. It didn’t take her long to feel the pleasure building once more, and he was jerking and making soft noises with every movement. His skin was such a pretty red color, and she couldn’t help but run her hand up his flushed chest. “Liiiv,” he rasped. 

“I know,” she murmured, closing her eyes. “Almost there. I’m almost there.” 

“I--I feel like I’m going to….” he trailed off. Liv really was close to the edge, and he bucked when she began to clench and shudder, stilling and clutching at him, her spine stiffening. The pleasure was so sweet and she was out of breath, and she looked at him. 

“How do you feel?” she asked softly. He looked exhausted.

“Liv,” he rasped. “I--I’m close. I don’t know how but…” 

“Do you want to come again?” she asked him gently, rubbing soothing circles over his chest and over his biceps. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, Liv.” 

“You’ve been so good,” Liv whispered. “I’ve got you.” It took a little bit of effort, and she expected as much; he rarely managed to come again so soon after the first time, and she knew he was dealing with pain intermixed with the pleasure. She was impressed if she was being honest. When he finally came, he bucked, his body doubling the best it could while he was cuffed, rattling the chain against the wood. She was gentle as she pulled off of him, reaching for the keys that were on the bedside table. She unlocked him, checking his wrists. She rubbed them one at a time before letting him curl up. He was sleepy. Liv went to the bathroom, washing her hands and retrieving a warm cloth to clean him up. She grabbed him another water bottle. 

She cleaned him, and he barely had the energy to drink for her and finish his protein bar before he was ready to pass out. He was mumbling for her, and she obliged him, getting back in bed so he could curl up with her. His eyes were drooping and fluttering shut, his hand groping around for hers. His body was shaking as he laid there, and she knew he was feeling as vulnerable as ever. Liv rubbed his back, trying to make sure he was grounded and that he knew she was right there. She let him fall asleep; they could talk later.

…………………………….

When Liv woke up, Rafael was snoring, his cheek pillowed against her breasts, one hand resting over the curve of her ribs. At some point, he’d gotten up because he was wearing her NYPD sweatshirt again, and it made her chest swell with love again. She saw her last name on his back, and she could barely breathe. She was really thinking about it, wondering if now was the time. She had a ring; she’d never been one to do things the traditional way, and she knew that Rafael would get around to asking her eventually, but she wanted to ask him. 

She knew sometimes he worried, sometimes he didn’t think that he was good enough, and she wanted to show him just how much she did love him and how much he deserved that love. She just wasn’t totally sure about the timing. She wasn’t sure when it was right. When she looked at his face, soft with sleep, she wanted to wake him up and ask him then because her emotions felt like they could knock her off her feet. She’d never felt this way for anyone before. It was a different kind of love, a more permanent and all encompassing love that she had never experienced with anyone. 

“I can feel you staring.” His voice was soft and sleepy, and he made Liv laugh. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, rubbing his back. He shifted, looking up at her with soft eyes. 

“Do you like it when I wear your clothes?” he asked, kissing her skin. He was being a little bit smug, definitely annoying, and she glared. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Fine,” she conceded. “I’ll make you a deal. You can have custody of one sweatshirt or tee shirt or pair of pants at a time, but I get the same of yours.”

“Okay,” he said.

“If you wear my clothes out of the house, I will not be held responsible for my actions,” she told him, and he let out a loud, endearing laugh. 

“I think I’ll keep this one for now,” he whispered, and she laughed again. 

“You really like being Mr. Benson, don’t you,” she teased. He laughed, but the look in his eyes was serious, and she wanted to ask. It grew quiet. “You think you might….actually want to get married?” she asked. It was quiet for a beat, and he shifted to look at her more seriously. “I have a ring.” His green eyes were shining now.

“You do?” he whispered, and she nodded. 

“I can ask again if you want? I’ll make it better,” she whispered.

“I deserve rose petals and candles,” he whispered, his voice teary. “And smooth jazz. You better romance me, Benson.” 

“Whatever you want, it’s yours. As long as you say yes,” she whispered back, starting to tear up herself. 

“Yes, Liv,” he said, sitting up. “Always, yes.” She sat up to kiss him and pull him close, and they were both emotional about it. “Can I have my ring?” he asked. 

“Not until I ask again,” she whispered. They settled back down and she looked at him as he traced random shapes across her bare skin with his finger. “Were you serious about changing your name?” she asked, voice full of humor. He looked up at her with a gaze so full of love that she thought she might cry again. 

“Maybe I’ll hyphenate,” he whispered. They both laughed.

“Wow, you really are a feminist icon,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose. “And I love you for it.” He kissed her lips. 

“I think I’m gonna go back to sleep. You really wore me out,” he said. 

“At least you don’t have class tomorrow,” she said, and he smiled. 

“The joys of being a cushy college professor,” he replied smugly. “I’ll be waiting for my rose petals and jazz.” He closed his eyes. 

“I won’t make you wait long. I promise,” she said, squeezing him close once more before she shut her own. Rafael Barba-Benson. She really did like the sound of that. 


End file.
